The present invention relates to methods and compositions for detecting the presence or amount of a target nucleic acid sequence in a sample.
None of the references described herein are admitted to be prior art to the claimed invention.
A target nucleic acid sequence can be detected by various methods using nucleic acid probes designed to preferentially hybridize to the target sequence over other sequences that may be present in a sample. Examples of target sequences include sequences that may be initially present in a sample, or produced as part of an amplification procedure, such as a sequence characteristic of a microorganism, a virus, a plant gene, or an animal gene such as a human gene. A reporter sequence which is produced as part of a detection method in the presence of a target sequence, but which has a sequence that is not dependent on the target sequence, can also be detected.
Hybridization of probes to target nucleic acid sequences can form detectable probe:target duplexes under appropriate conditions. Detection of such duplexes is facilitated using a labeled probe. Different techniques are available to reduce background due to signal from labeled probes not hybridized to a target sequence. Such techniques include using a physical separation step, a label preferentially altered in a probe:target duplex versus an unhybridized probe, and/or interacting labels.
Interacting labels are two or more labels which cooperate when in close proximity to one another to produce a signal which is different from a signal produced from such labels when they are farther apart so that their cooperation is diminished. The labels may be associated with one or more molecular entities. Detection systems can be designed such that the labels interact either in the presence of a target sequence or in the absence of a target sequence.
Taub et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,630 describes interacting labels present on two different nucleic acid molecules cooperating to produce a detectable signal in the presence of a target nucleic acid sequence. Hybridization of both molecules to the target sequence brings the labels into close proximity so that they can cooperate to produce a signal different from labels not cooperating in close proximity.
Morrison, European Application Number 87300195.2, Publication Number 0 232 967, describes a detection system involving a reagent made up of two complementary nucleic acid probes. One of the complementary probes contains a first label, and the other complementary probe contains a second label. The first and the second labels can interact with each other. Formation of a complex between the target sequence and one of the two complementary probes changes the interaction between the two labels.
Lizardi et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,118,801 and 5,312,728, describes a nucleic acid probe containing a target complementary sequence flanked by xe2x80x9cswitchxe2x80x9d sequences that are complementary to each other. In the absence of a target sequence, the switch sequences are hybridized together. In the presence of a target sequence the probe hybridizes to the target sequence, mechanically separating the switch sequences and thereby producing an xe2x80x9copen switchxe2x80x9d. The state of the switch sequence, whether open or closed, is indicated to be useful for selectively generating a detectable signal if the probe is hybridized to the target sequence.
Lizardi et al., International Application Number PCT/US94/13415, International Publication WO 95/13399, describes a xe2x80x9cunitaryxe2x80x9d hybridization probe. The probe contains a target complementary sequence, an affinity pair holding the probe in a closed conformation in the absence of target sequence, and a label pair that interacts when the probe is in a closed conformation. Hybridization of the probe to the target sequence shifts the probe to an open conformation, which reduces the interaction between the label pair.
The present invention features xe2x80x9cmolecular torchesxe2x80x9d and the use of molecular torches for detecting the presence of a target nucleic acid sequence. Molecular torches contain a target binding domain, a target closing domain, and a joining region. The target binding domain is biased towards the target sequence such that the target binding domain forms a more stable hybrid with the target sequence than with the target closing domain under the same hybridization conditions. The joining region facilitates the formation or maintenance of a closed torch.
The presence of a target sequence can be detected using a molecular torch by measuring whether the molecular torch is opened or closed. In a xe2x80x9cclosed torchxe2x80x9d the target binding domain is hybridized to the target closing domain. In an xe2x80x9copen torchxe2x80x9d the target binding domain is not hybridized to the target closing domain.
The target sequence bias of the molecular torch target binding domain, and the joining region, are preferably used to detect a target sequence in conjunction with (1) target binding domain denaturing conditions and target binding domain hybridizing conditions, or (2) strand displacement conditions.
Under target binding domain denaturing conditions the torch is open and readily accessible for hybridization to the target sequence. The target binding domain bias towards the target sequence allows the target binding domain to remain open in the presence of target sequence due to the formation of a target binding domain:target sequence hybrid even when the sample stringency conditions are lowered.
Under strand displacement conditions the target sequence can hybridize with the target binding domain present in a closed torch to thereby open the torch. Assays carried out using strand displacement conditions can be preformed under essentially constant environmental conditions. Under essentially constant environmental conditions the environment is not changed to first achieve denaturation and then achieve hybridization, for example, by raising and lowering the temperature.
The joining region facilitates the production or maintenance of a closed torch by producing at least one of the following: (1) an increase in the rate of formation of the closed torch; and (2) an increase in the stability of the closed torch. The increase in the rate of formation and/or stability is with respect to such activities in the absence of a joining region.
The joining region is made up of one or more groups that covalently and/or non-covalently link the target opening and target closing domains together. Individual groups present in the joining region are joined together by covalent and/or non-covalent interactions such as ionic interaction, hydrophobic interaction, and hydrogen bonding.
Detecting the presence of an open torch includes directly detecting whether open torches are present and/or detecting whether closed torches are present. Examples of techniques that can be used to detect open torches include the following: (1) those involving the use of interacting labels to produce different signals depending upon whether the torch is open or closed; (2) those involving the use of a target closing domain comprising a label that produces a signal when in a target binding domain:target closing domain hybrid that is different than the signal produced when the target closing domain is not hybridized to the target binding domain; and (3) those involving the detection of sequence information made available by an open target binding domain.
Preferably, interacting labels are used for detecting the presence of an open torch. Techniques involving the use of interacting labels can be carried out using labels that produce a different signal when they are positioned in close proximity to each other due to a closed target binding domain than when they are not in close proximity to each other as in an open target binding domain. Examples of interacting labels include enzyme/substrates, enzyme/cofactor, luminescent/quencher, luminescent/adduct, dye dimers, and Fxc3x6rrester energy transfer pairs.
The target binding domain and the target closing domains are made up of nucleotide base recognition sequences that are substantially complementary to each other. A xe2x80x9cnucleotide base recognition sequencexe2x80x9d refers to nucleotide base recognition groups covalently linked together by a backbone. Nucleotide base recognition groups can hydrogen bond, at least, to adenine, guanine, cytosine, thymine or uracil. A nucleotide base recognition sequence xe2x80x9cbackbonexe2x80x9d is made up of one or more groups covalently joined together that provide the nucleotide base recognition groups with the proper orientation to allow for hybridization to complementary nucleotides present on nucleic acid.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially complementary sequencesxe2x80x9d are two nucleotide base recognition sequences able to form a stable hybrid under conditions employed. Substantially complementary sequences may be present on the same or on different molecules.
Substantially complementary sequences include sequences fully complementary to each other, and sequences of lesser complementarity, including those with mismatches and with linkers. Bugles, such as those due to internal non-complementary nucleotides, and non-nucleotide linkers, placed between two recognition groups hybridized together may also be present. Preferably, substantially complementary sequences are made up of two sequences containing regions that are preferably at least 10, at least 15, or at least 20 groups in length. Preferably, at least 70%, at least 80%, at least 90%, or 100% of the groups present in one of the two regions hydrogen bond with groups present on the other of the two regions. More preferably, hydrogen bonding is between complementary nucleotide bases A-T, G-C, or A-U.
A xe2x80x9clinkerxe2x80x9d refers to a chain of atoms covalently joining together two groups. The chain of atoms are covalently joined together and can include different structures such as branches and cyclic groups.
Thus, a first aspect of the present invention features the use of a molecular torch to determine whether a target nucleic acid sequence is present in a sample. The molecular torch comprises: (1) a target detection means for hybridizing to the target sequence, if present, to produce an open torch; (2) torch closing means for hybridizing to the target detecting means in the absence of the target sequence to provide a closed torch conformation; and (3) joining means joining the target detection means and the torch closing means. Detecting the presence of the open torch provides an indication of the presence of the target sequence.
xe2x80x9cTarget detection meansxe2x80x9d refers to material described in the present application and equivalents thereof that can hybridize to the target sequence and the torch closing means. The target detection means is biased toward the target sequence, as compared to the torch closing means, such that in the presence of the target sequence the target detection means preferentially hybridizes to the target sequence.
xe2x80x9cTorch closing meansxe2x80x9d refers to material described in the present application and equivalents thereof that can hybridize to the target detection means to provide a closed torch.
xe2x80x9cJoining meansxe2x80x9d refers to material described in the present application and equivalents thereof that join the target detection means and the torch closing means, and that facilitate the production or maintenance of a closed torch in the absence of a target sequence.
Another aspect of the present invention features the use of a molecular torch to determine whether a target sequence is present involving the following steps: (a) contacting a sample with a molecular torch containing a target binding domain and a target closing domain connected together by a joining region; and (b) detecting the presence of an open torch as an indication of the presence of the target sequence.
The target binding domain is biased towards the target sequence such that a target binding domain:target sequence hybrid is more stable than a target binding domain:target closing domain hybrid. If the target sequence is not present, the closed torch conformation is favored.
Before being exposed to the sample, the molecular torch target binding domain may be open or closed depending upon the environment where it is kept. Denaturing conditions can be used to open up the target binding domain. Preferably, denaturation is achieved using heat.
Alternatively, strand displacement conditions can be employed. If strand displacement conditions are employed, then the molecular torch does not need to be opened before binding the target sequence.
Another aspect of the present invention describes a method of detecting the presence of a target sequence where a mixture containing a sample and a molecular torch is first exposed to denaturing conditions and then exposed to hybridization conditions. The presence of an open torch is used an indication of the presence of the target sequence.
xe2x80x9cDenaturing conditionsxe2x80x9d are conditions under which the target binding domain:target closing domain hybrid is not stable and the torch is open. In a preferred embodiment, the joining region remains intact under the denaturing conditions. Thus, in this preferred embodiment, under denaturing conditions the target binding domain becomes available for hybridization to the target sequence, but is also kept in proximity to the target closing domain for subsequent hybridization in the absence of the target sequence.
xe2x80x9cHybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d are conditions under which both the target binding domain:target closing domain hybrid and the target binding domain:target sequence hybrid are stable. Under such conditions, in the absence of the target sequence, the target binding domain is not inhibited by hybridized target sequence from being present in a hybrid with the target closing domain.
Another aspect of the present invention describes a molecular torch. The molecular torch contains (1) a target detection means for hybridizing to a target sequence, if present, to produce an open torch; (2) a torch closing means for hybridizing to the target detecting means in the absence of the target sequence to provide a closed torch; and (3) a joining means for facilitating a closed torch conformation in the absence of the target sequence.
Another aspect of the present invention describes a molecular torch containing a target binding domain and a target closing domain joined together through a joining region. The target binding and target closing domains are substantially complementary to each other. The target binding domain is biased to a target sequence that is a perfect DNA or RNA complement, preferably RNA complement, of the target binding domain. Thus, the target binding domain forms a more stable duplex with its prefect DNA or RNA complement than with the target closing domain.
A xe2x80x9cperfect DNA or RNA complement of the target binding domainxe2x80x9d is a DNA or RNA containing a complementary purine or pyrimidine nucleotide base opposite each recognition group present in the target binding domain. The complementary purine or pyrimidine nucleotide bases can hydrogen bond to each other.
Various examples are described herein. These examples are not intended in any way to limit the claimed invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following drawing, the description of the invention, the examples, and the claims.